Sanctuary
by MyFriendsAreMyPower
Summary: I don't own Fairy Tail. "You lied to me. No, you lied to everyone here!" Natsu screamed at the girl as she tried her best to hold in the tears."Natsu, please understand-.""No, you understand. You hurt everyone here, you broke us when you pulled that stunt of yours.""Fine, I understand." And she turned around, allowing her tears to fall. Leaving her own little sanctuary. FairyTail.
1. Chapter 1

She tried her best to run away from the shadows chasing after her.

She tried her best to protect the people she loves.

She tried her best.

She tried.

But it wasn't good enough. No, _she _wasn't good enough. She wasn't able to do anything. She was always called weak, she was always ignored. And when she wasn't ignored she was picked on by those two boys. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.

They would always torment her, always push her around, mock her because she hasn't been able to use any magic. Most of the guild members always look away when they do that kind of stuff, no one has ever stood up for her. Hell, even the guild members, her own nakama, claim to be embarrassed by just being around the girl.

She wanted it to change. Oh how badly she wanted to be strong. She wanted to fit in, she wanted to actually be _apart _of the guild. Even when she did things right instead of wrong, no one ever noticed. She didn't know if it was the lack of care for her or if it was because they just couldn't stand to look of the lonely little girl with nobody to care for her.

But one day, all of that had changed.

It had been an awfully hot day outside, people were hustling around the streets trying to get where they had to go, people were tanning, kids were running around and playing with the other children their age. Except for Mitsu Hibachi. She was sitting at a table in the guild, hidden in a corner. Her little legs swinging back and forth.

She was only 8, but to be this lonely, it was sad. She watched as everyone in her guild started to drink together, laugh and tease one another, and the kids her age play together and joke around. She was happy that her nakama were happy at this current moment. She didn't care that she was left alone, she just cared for the people around her.

This was the guild that had taken her in after the incident at her home, she was grateful to the master accepting her and giving her a place to call home. Sure, all of her memories reside mostly of her being in the corner alone or her being picked on, but she didn't care. She had an actual home for once, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin that.

But that had been a short lived promise to herself, because when the doors of Fairy Tail slammed open and a frantic Cana ran inside the guild, it had already been ruined.

"Master." She cried out as she tripped and fell to her knees, panting something horrible as tears clouded her eyes. A child's voice should have never been laced with so much fear.

"Master, something is going on outside." She said as she got back to her feet, the guild master standing before her. As he went outside, every single member of Fairy Tail filed outside as well. Everyone felt fear as they saw some sort of barrier surrounding their guild, floating objects hovered above their heads.

Suddenly, a man in a dark cloak appeared in the air. The hood may have been up, but everyone could still see the sadistic smirk that traced over his face as he let out an insane laugh. "Hello, Makarov~" He chimed as he stared down at the master, who looked undeniably pissed.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Who are you?"

The man laughed once more as the smirk turned into a twisted grin.

"Who am I? Well it has been so long, so I can give you that. But still~ I'm not just going to let out that sort of information, even if you and your guild is going to be wiped out of existence."

"What!"

The guild started to go into an uproar at the very statement. Some were shaking, others were holding onto the people they loved, Mitsu just stood there as her body stayed entirely still, destroy the guild? She couldn't believe the man's words. There was no way that the guild was going to be destroyed, this guild is Fairy Tail! A guild where people never give up.

"I have timers set all over Magnolia, and when they go off, so do these little babies." He said as he motioned towards the floating objects in the air. "They will send high powered magic beams at the guild~ What a lovely thing, yes? A guild full of family should die together as family. It is only fit~ So no one can leave the barrier! Well, I should go now. Have fun with your last minutes together as _nakama." _

And with that, the man disappeared. For a moment, everything appeared to be so quiet, you could hear the non existent wind floating inside the barrier. All of a sudden, a zapping noise could be heard. "Let us out damn you." Natsu yelled as he constantly barged at the barrier, getting zapped each and every time, but still he got to his feet and rammed at it harder than the last.

Soon, more people joined Natsu in ramming at the wall before the master yelled out, "Enough, everyone back into the guild. Now!" Everyone had been hesitant, but followed the master's orders. As soon as that had started, all the adults had gotten together and started to talk among themselves while the kids got together, except Mitsu, but she did stand close enough to the group where she could hear the conversation going on.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I'll protect you!" Natsu said as he hit the center of his chest, only to wince in pain. Gray let out a snort, "Like you'd ever be able to do that fire breath." "You wanna go ice princess?" "Sure ya hot coal." "Shut it spear mint."

"Enough." Erza said as she slammed the both of their heads together. Mitsu bit her lip as a sudden pain shot through her right eye. She placed her hand over it as she closed her left one.

* * *

"Everyone, gather around."

_Makarov said as everyone in the guild slowly made their way into a circle. Everyone seemed scared, people were crying, Natsu was in denial. There was no shaking it, the others weren't able to get to the last two controls in time. Fairy Tail would be no more. _

_"Mira nee." Lisanna cried as she held onto her sister, Elfman holding the both of them as he cried. Gray growled as he slammed his fist down onto a table as he stood next to Erza who placed her hand over his, shaking her head as he came to tears._

_"Natsu..." Happy trailed off as he watched Natsu clench his fists tight enough to draw blood. He hadn't been able to find his dragon and now he dies without a fight? It wasn't fair. _

_The master let out a tear before he started to speak._

Mitsu clutched her head tightly, she wasn't able to hear the words that the master had started to speak in the vision, but it still continued. The last thing she saw had been a flash of white.

She let out a short gasp as she opened her eyes, frantically looking around in fear. As she did so she took a few steps back before bolting upstairs to look for something she had found not too long ago on her journey to find hiding spots away from Natsu and Gray when they would pick on her.

She didn't think anyone was watching her as she raced up stairs, trying not to be caught. Everyone was too busy surrounding Warren as he tried to contact some other people from Fairy Tail outside the barrier. But a pair of blue eyes watched the girl as she did so.

"Here it is." Mitsu said as she picked up the leather book she had found. Opening the book to the index, she blew off dust from the pages as she looked around.

"Mitsu?"

The girl in question jumped at the sound of her name and turned around quick to see a curious Lisanna standing at the doorway. "What are you doing?" She asked as she shut the door behind her, turning on the room light. "I-I found this book, you see...and it's full of spells."

Lisanna's eyes shone with hope.

"Ah, so you think there might be one that could protect the guild."

Mitsu nodded as she stepped out of the way to let Lisanna get a good view of the book. Steeping forward Lisanna got in front of it and on her knees, peering down at the book for a moment before her eyes turned into that of confusion. "I don't understand it."

This time it was Mitsu's turn to be confused. She couldn't understand what there was to not get. The basis of the spells are simple and most of them are chants. "What do you mean?" Mitsu asked as she got into the same position as Lisanna, staring down at the book.

"It's not in English."

"Yes it is." Mitsu said as she pointed to one of the lines of the page. "This line says: Speak these words full of hope and determination and they shall come true. It's the instructions on how to perform the spells." Lisanna stared at the girl for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ah, Mitsu. You're a Mystic!"

"Mystic?"

Lisanna gave the girl a nod as she held onto her shoulders.

"Mira nee told me that there is a type of mage called 'Mystic' and that they have spells they can use instead of one specific type of magic! Only they can read books made for Mystics."

"Ah~ Really?"

Lisanna gave the girl a nod. "Lets hurry and read, if we can find a spell you can use, then maybe we'll still have hope."

Mitsu nodded at the girl as she got to reading. Lisanna smiled as she watched the oh so determined girl, she'd never seen Mitsu so happy in her life. She then frowned, she felt bad. All along she could have stood up for the girl and saved her from Natsu and Gray's constant bullying, but she didn't. Because Lisanna didn't want to be in the same situation as her for helping her out. She didn't want to be classified as weird or weak.

But, Mitsu wasn't really weird. The girl does have magic, just not the normal kind as everyone else. She wasn't weak either, the weak is for the people who give up. After this, Lisanna wouldn't do that to the girl anymore. She would stand up for her, she would be her friend. It doesn't actually seem to be that bad though, Mitsu seems like a nice girl.

Lisanna could help Mitsu in one upping Natsu with her magic, she would be able to perform water spells. They could have fun and be friends. And Mitsu, she wouldn't have to be running from the shadows anymore. The light would accept her. The shadowy corner would just be a faded memory.

"Lisanna, I found one, but I'm going to need your help."

Lisanna gave the girl a nod before Mitsu started to explain the plan.

"First we need chalk...this circle has to be manually made...I'll need some of my blood...I'll take the outside. You understand?"

Lisanna gave Mitsu a nod before they started to set off with their plan.

* * *

"Lisanna, what are you doing?"

Mira asked her sister as she watched the girl draw some marks around the guild on the floor. "I'm drawing, It's something that's supposed to help with good luck." She lied to her sister as she continued the drawings. Mira watched as her sister bounced around the guild happily. For some reason, it bothered Mira to see her sister happy like this. She felt as though something was up and that there was a different meaning behind those words.

"It's nice to see someone acting as though something like this isn't going on." One of the adults mentioned as he stared over at the determined Lisanna, causing the others to stare at her as well. Suddenly, Warren frowned as tears came to his eyes. "Master, they couldn't find the last one."

A sad aura appeared over everyone as they hung their heads down. Then this was it, this was the end of Fairy Tail. "Everyone, gather around."

* * *

Mitsu started to pant as she made her way around the guild, making sure that they designs were flawlessly made. Hopefully, Lisanna had managed to finish her own part of the mission. The girl winced as she ran a blade across the palm of her hand before making it into a fist.

Holding it over the circle she started to chant the words to the ritual.

As the Master came close to finishing his speech to his fellow nakama. Lisanna couldn't help but spot a mistake she had made in the circle. "Oh no!" The girl gasped as she ripped away from her brother and sister. Everyone stared at the siblings as they tried to get their sister to stop.

"Lisanna?" Mira questioned as her sister took out the chalk and quickly erased a mark, replacing it with another mark. Instead of running back to her family, she pushed open the doors of Fairy Tail to reveal Mitsu with her eyes closed as she continued the chant.

"Mitsu, get back in here."

Makarov said to the girl, but froze when he realized just exactly _what _the girl had been chanting. "Mitsu stop, that chant could kill you!" Not too long later, Mitsu stopped the chant, to the Master's relief. "Now come back inside." He told the girl, but she didn't listen to him.

Instead, she gave him a smile as she cried. "I know you may not think of me the way I think of you guys, but to me you are all my nakama, and I'm not about to let you die." And with that, she opened her clenched hand, allowing the blood to fall down. "Thank you."

And with that, chains started to surround the entire axis of the guild, the length of the circle and everything inside. Mitsu wasn't inside the circle. Suddenly, came a flash of white and the chains shook. But not to long after, the chains fell and when everyone got back their vision they noticed the barrier gone, the lasers gone. And Mitsu, gone.


	2. Chapter 2

To Lucy, it seemed as though it were a normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone was laughing it up with friends, people were drinking, others were worrying about jobs, but something about it all just seemed to be...off. Today everyone just looked like they were depressed by something.

Sure, everyone looked chipper, but she could tell by the looks in their eyes that something wasn't quite right in the guild. The Master seemed to be even more drunk than usual, and that normally only happens whenever something is wrong. And Natsu and Gray, they were just sitting at a table, doing nothing but just sitting there.

They wouldn't move an inch, they didn't speak, nothing. Happy wasn't anywhere to be in sight and Erza was just staring at her cake while Cana has yet to even touch an ounce of booze. Lucy was more than worried, she was completely concerned.

Sitting down at the bar, Lucy stared at the frowning Mira. "What's up with everybody today?" Although the question had been silent and only meant for Mira to hear, the entire guild went silent. It was as though Lucy had just dropped some kind of bomb on them or something.

Natsu growled as he slammed his hands down onto the table before getting up and leaving the guild. "Something happened a long time ago Lucy, on this day to be exact, that none of us will ever be able to forget." Gray said before he got up and walked out of the guild himself.

"Ah, Lucy~ You wanna hear a story~" The master said as he jumped down from the second floor railing and landed on the bar table right next to Lucy. He sounded happy from how he spoke, but Lucy felt as though there was supposed to be a sad meaning behind those words. Maybe if he weren't drunk then he would probably be sad.

"A long time ago the guild was in trouble~ And we tried our best to protect the guild, we did. We didn't want anyone in our family to die no matter what. We tried, we failed. One girl, she was always so lonely, she didn't know her magic yet, no she didn't. People would always pick on the poor girl, she never had an actual family, she didn't even feel like family when she joined Fairy Tail. Yet she still called us her nakama. She and Lisanna found out her magic and they used it to protect the guild and everyone inside."

By now, the master seemed to have grown sober as his voice cracked. He was sad, one of the strongest people in this entire world, is sad. "She died doing it. She, she called us her nakama, that even if we didn't think of her like it she didn't care. The last thing she said to us was thank you and she died." By now, people were sobbing as they recalled that day. They recalled how she smiled at them even when she knew she was going to die.

How she smiled, even after everything they've done to her.

And it made them all regret what they had done.

"I-I'm sorry master." Lucy said, she didn't mean to bring up something so personal and sad. The master shook his head as he stared at the girl, "Ever since, we've cherished our Nakama more than anything. That's why we wouldn't let you go without a fight. She gave us a wake up call, that one. So don't be sorry Lucy. It was nice knowing that we had someone as amazing as her in the guild, no matter how short the time may have been."

Lucy frowned before getting up and leaving the guild, she didn't want to bring up all those emotions inside everyone. God, how everyone must hate her now. She should have just kept her big mouth shut! Why does she always have to be the start of these sort of things?

"Oomph."

"Ow"

Lucy groaned as her ass landed on the brick walk way. "I'm sorry." She heard a voice say. Looking up Lucy saw a girl with short purple hair and blue eyes reaching out to her. "I should be the one to apologize, I got too lost in thought." Lucy said as she rubbed her ass. Hopefully there wouldn't be a bruise there.

"Are those celestial keys?"

The girl asked as she eyed the keys bound to Lucy's pants. Lucy, not being able to for an answer, just gave the girl a simple nod. "Then you must be Lucy Heartfillia~ The land lady told me about you! I'm your new neighbor." The girl said as she held out her hand. Lucy shook it.

"Well it's nice to meet you, um..."

The girl then noticed that she hadn't given the blond her name. "Sora." Lucy gave a smile to Sora before they both started to talk to each other about various subjects and their opinions before starting to tell each other stories from the past.

Soon it became night time and the two were making their ways to their apartments. "You know that guy I spoke to before we left the coffee shop?" Sora asked as she placed her long purple locks of hair in a side pony tail. "You mean the one that was staring at the two of us?"

"Yeah, that one. I got a guys number the other day, so I gave it to him. I warned him that my voice sounds a lot different over the phone."

Lucy laughed at the thought of the man calling the number and spazzing out. As they walked past a few doors, Sora froze in front of a certain one. "I hear something coming from my apartment." Lucy froze as well before gripping onto one of her celestial keys.

Standing as far across from the door as they could, Lucy held out Loke's key and went to speak, but the door behind her opened and someone placed a cloth around her mouth and nose before she passed out. Sora turned to face the two and backed up, only for her door to open and someone do the same thing to her.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

"Natsu. Maybe it's time we move on, for her sake." Gray said as he leaned against one of the poles at the guild, staring down at the floor. His hands clenched in his pockets. He didn't want to say his thoughts out loud, but maybe doing it is for the best. Yes, they had picked on the poor girl who is now dead, but they can't change the past.

"Move on? How can we move on after what he did to her?!" Natsu growled in a hush whisper to the boy, staring at him with an incredulous look. How could Gray of all people, say something like that? What had gotten into the ice mage all of a sudden?

"She said we were her nakama. That she cared about us. Do you really think that she would want us to live in this past forever?"

Natsu clenched his fists hard as he glared at the ground. She did call them her nakama, didn't she? "But we just can't forget about it ever happening." He choked out. Natsu hated this, he hated feeling so weak. He hates not having the ability to do something about it. He hates how he just watched her die like that.

"I didn't say we had to forget, I just said we have to move on. It's what she would have wanted."

Natsu would have probably gone into a fit of tears at the very moment, he would have crumpled to the ground and bawled his eyes out. He would have his Nakama around him to help him get through the pains once and for all, but something or someone, had ruined it.

"Natsu!"

Happy cried as he flew into the guild, tears rolling down his cheeks as he flew towards his friend, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his paws. "Someone kidnapped Lucy!" Natsu and Gray's heads snapped up as Happy dropped the note to the ground.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_How about we play a game._

_It's called treasure hunt._

_Find these items and they should lead you to the girls._

_If you run out of time, they die._

_Sincerely,_

_DEA_

Natsu growled at the letter as he crumple it in his fist, how dare someone take Lucy and threaten to kill her. He wouldn't stand for it. By now, as Natsu grew even more angry by the second, Gray had already informed the Master of the situation and before Natsu could burn the letter in his fit of rage, Juvia doused him with water while Erza plucked the letter from his grasp. A reassuring hand resting on his wrist as he allowed her to take it from him.

"Everyone, one of our family members have been taken and we will not stand for it. We have only three hours at most to find these objects before they do something to Lucy." Erza said as she stood on the stage in the guild. Everyone had their undivided attention on her as she spoke, some listened as they gathered supplies, others fearing for their fellow nakama.

"We need groups to search for the following items. A compass, a black and white four leaf clover, a crystal heart, and a bottle full of dark magic."

And with that, most of Fairy Tail went off on a search, some staying behind to hold down the fort while others were gone. Makarov stared at the crumpled up note as he read one word over and over again. 'Girls' . So they hadn't just taken Lucy, but who else? The master feared that they had brought a civilian into this, someone who has nothing to do with Fairy Tail. He let out an angered sigh, so if they do get to Lucy, they have a back up plan. And not only would the entire guild feel bad, but it would also ruin the very reputation of Fairy Tail as they know it.

* * *

Lucy sat up fast as she gasped in pain, gripping onto her poor cheek.

"Finally, you're awake." Sora said as she looked at the blond. Lucy gave a nod, figuring that Sora had slapped her awake. Good thing she had too, any much longer asleep Lucy would have thought she had been dead. "Where are we?" Lucy asked as she stood up, looking around the dark room they are currently in. She turned around to see rusty bars.

"A jail?"

"Seems so." Sora said as she tapped her knuckles against the bars, a small cling resonating through the room. "Must be an abandoned one then." Lucy said as she noticed they were the only ones in the entire place, that she knows of so far. "Wouldn't count on it." Sora said as she leaned against the bars. Lucy gave her an odd look to which Sora answered, "You're a mage in a guild, he wouldn't leave you alone because you would possibly have some means of escape. He has to have at least _some _jack asses to help him with this."

Lucy gave an understanding nod as she tried to think of the situation. She understands why she had been taken, but why take Sora too? She just couldn't understand. For a moment, Lucy remembered that she was a mage and reached for her keys and found that they were gone. She sighed, of course they would take the two girls only means of escape. That, and risk Lucy's life by having a pissed off Aquarius on her ass next time she summons her.

"Lucy, tell me. Just how good are you with stealth?"

Lucy noticed that Sora seemed to be pondering something, so she made sure to answer fast. "Not the best. Why?" If the girl has some sort of plan to get them out, Lucy is all ears. Lucy watched as Sora held out the palm of her right hand while she snapped her fingers with her left hand, fire suddenly appeared hovering over her right hand, it was the shape of an orb, it wasn't big, but neither was it small.

You could see the room better now, you could see the stains on the walls, the roaches that ran away from the sudden light, and the soppy moss that had formed over the years. Lucy stared at the fire in awe, this girl must be a fire mage. That would really come in handy right now, but melting the bars would take to long and alarm the people that might be here.

"Okay, I'm going to get us out of here and right after we _need _to find at least two other people here. Along with your keys, you got me?" Lucy nodded as she watched the girl take in a deep breath, her left hand gripping onto one of the bars as she muttered something, "From love to hate, my heart has turned cold, allow me to freeze that which stands in the way of my happiness."

Lucy stared in awe as ice formed on the bar, steadily creeping upwards. An ice mage too? What's next, is the girl going to be able to sprout wings out her back like Happy? Lucy shook her head, she could ask the girl about her magic later, but for now they have to stay focused on getting out.

"Could you please?"

Lucy nodded as Sora moved out of the way, allowing her to kick the frozen metal bars and cause them to break off, giving room for the girls to get in between them. When they got out the both of them nodded to the other before running down the hallway in hope to find a turn or something that could lead to their escape.

At Fairy Tail

"Just what the hell do the items mean though!?"

Natsu roared. Everyone had managed to find the objects, but one one knew what exactly they had to do with them or if they had any sort of specific meaning to them. Levy stared at the items on the table intently, she wouldn't give up and let her friend die. They only have, at most, roughly and hour and it was going by, fast.

Levy then snapped as something came to her, "I get it. Compass is a road, not an item! And there is an abandoned building that is black and white on the street named the Four Leaf Clover, the crystal heart symbols Lucy's heart and the bottle of dark magic represents that if we don't get there soon..." She trailed off.

That had been enough for team Natsu as Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy started to make their way to Compass road. They had decided it best to leave Wendy behind, she was too worried at the moment and couldn't think straight. As they ran, Natsu clenched his fists. "There is no way in hell I am going to lose someone else on this day!"

And most of the guild members that followed them from the guild that stand behind him agreed with that statement.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora let out an annoyed sigh as they walked into one of the many empty rooms in the huge building. Well it's nice knowing that when there were actual prisoners here that it was hard to escape, but when you're kidnapped and lost it makes you actually want them to have these damn places to be easy to escape from.

Sadly, among the many rooms they have searched, they have yet to find the celestial girl's keys. So they've finally come to the conclusion that one of the kidnappers have it. As they walked through the room, they found a gigantic door that looks like it should belong in a mansion other than a jail.

But anyways, Lucy opened the door. Although when she did, Sora stared in disbelief. Inside the room is clean marble floors, pillars going towards a grand stair case, and three undeniably hot guys near their age standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hibiki! Eve! Ren!"

Lucy cried out as she went to run at the boys before her. Sora grabbed her wrist though, so she couldn't run towards them. "Huh? Sora, what's wrong?" Lucy asked the girl holding onto her. Sora shook her head, she had forgotten why she had stopped Lucy from running at the three boys.

As Lucy ran over to them and started to chat, Sora frowned. How come she couldn't remember a thing about why they were at Blue Pegasus? She doesn't even know the three boys standing in front of her. Hadn't they been doing something important?

"Can I call you big sister?" Eve asked as he walked up to the girl. Sora gave him a smile, her thoughts disappearing completely as she nodded at the boy while he held her hand, showing her over to where the others are. "So are these your friends Lucy?" Sora asked the girl, but for some reason, she still felt odd.

Meanwhile...

A man stood before half of Fairy Tail with a Cheshire like grin twisted on his sickly features. Everyone was ready to shoot at the faceless man, he only wore a black cloak to where you could only see his mouth. He would have been familiar if anyone weren't pissed off at the moment.

"I see you have found me. That is lovely, but where are the girls?" He asked as he turned his head and looked around. A horrid laugh that sent chills down theirs spines escaped from his throat as he clutched his stomach. "Oh yes, they're about to die from poison right now as we speak!"

Natsu growled, "Where is she you damn bastard!" He roared out as he jumped in the air and went to hit the man, his fist set on fire. But Natsu only went right through the man. "Well, I won't tell you where they are, but I'll show you." He said before snapping his finger. All of a sudden on the floor they saw Lucy and some girl, their images faded.

Lucy seemed peaceful where she was, but the other girl seemed to be tossing and squirming. "Huh, the purple haired one must be smarter than I thought. No matters, I doubt she'll wake up before the poison enters the air." The man brushed off after he snapped his fingers, the image of the two disappearing.

"Oh yes, if you want a keepsake from the blond then here."

Snapping his fingers once more, something golden glowed in the air before falling. "Lucy's keys." Erza muttered as she stared at them. No one made a move towards the keys, they didn't know whether or not it was a trap. "Well, bye bye. Next time I see one of you, you'll be my next victim or victims." And with that, the man disappeared.

Everyone watched as Natsu roared fire into the air.

"Natsu..."

* * *

"What's this?"

Sora muttered as she stared at a small symbol she's been seeing every now and then. That was a memory seal on that vase, and the wall, and on the floor. So what would one of those be doing here if they were at Blue Pegasus? It's supposed to seal away certain memories for a period of time and make you and if your with someone else, go into the same hallucination while the both of you are unconscious.

Sora shook her head, maybe someone was going to play a prank on one of the members or something like that. She smiled, yeah that would be a good prank. Sora gasped as she clutched her head, why did it feel as though it were pounding harshly against pavement?

She clenched her teeth as she closed her left eye, only for her right one to widen. Her right eye, she can see Lucy and Hibiki, her left, she can see a cold brick wall. Looking at the memory seal, she ripped one of them off. Gasping when she remembered about her and Lucy being stuck in an abandoned Jail.

She watched Lucy give a slight shiver, but apparently she had shrugged it off and continued to speak with Hibiki. Sora bit her lip, the girl must not have given the slight jolt any thought. Stalking over with an obviously fake smile to the two she grasped onto Lucy's wrist. "Lucy~ How about we go and take a bath together. We did have a long journey."

Hibiki gave Sora a smile before slightly caressing her cheek, although she wanted to hit Hibiki badly, instead she forced a giggle to bubble from her throat as she manged to hold back a hoard of cuss words that she wanted to spew out at him.

"Come back soon my princesses."

He said before giving them a wink. Sora never felt more disgusted in her entire life.

"Lucy, do you know what this is?" Sora asked the girl as she showed her the paper she had ripped off as they came into a hallway.

"A memory seal, why do you have that?"

"Lucy, look over there." Sora pointed to the seal on the floor. Lucy stared at it before walking over and ripping it off the ground, making both girls jump at the sudden familiar memory that they had retrieved.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked, not know where to start from. They don't know how many there are or how to sneak around without being caught by the boys.

"Why do you ladies want to leave?"

Lucy and Sora stared at each other in horror before looking at the pouting boys standing in front of them. For a moment no one move before the two girls yelled out the word, "Scatter!" before they went their separate ways, the boys dispersing to follow after one or the other.

At Fairy Tail...

Natsu and everyone else walked inside the guild, their heads held down. They had failed at getting back Lucy, one of their precious nakama. It broke the rest of the guild members hearts as they didn't see the normally chipper blond in the crowd.

"What time is it?" Natsu asked in a low voice that had cracked at the end.

"4:48" Levy choked out. Natsu clenched his fists, it couldn't be. Not again. Not another Mitsu. Not at the same time the little sad girl had disappeared on the same time and day. Why?

Natsu fell to his knees with his heart at a loss while Erza stepped forward. She looked at her master who stood on the railing of the second floor who stared down at them, his heart broken as well. "We were given Lucy's keys master."

She told him as she showed them to him. He clenched his eyelids shut, not wanting to see this scene anymore. He has lost another one of his brats. "Give them here." Makarov said in a strained voice. Opening his eyes he watched as Erza threw the keys up into the air towards him and he had started to wait to catch them, but his eyes went wide as the keys stopped midair and started to glow. Everyone in Fairy Tail became stumped as they watched a shimmering gold chain appeared out of nowhere and wrap around the keys before both the chain and keys disappeared.

* * *

Lucy almost cried whenever her keys had appeared in Sora's hands, "Thank you." She whined to the purple haired girl before she stood up and grabbed on of the keys. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee."

Sora watched in awe as a girl in a maid outfit suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And here she had thought her magic was odd, this girl can summon celestial spirits. That was the magic Sora would always find odd herself, but she was one to talk.

"Yes princess?" The girl said to Lucy.

"Virgo, I need you to dig a hole and get us out of here." Virgo simply nodded before she got to work and made a big hole in the ground. When she disappeared Sora stared at Lucy before the girl went red and cried, "Like your magic isn't weird either! You just randomly summoned my keys."

"My punishment?" Virgo asked as she came back out of the hole in the ground. "No!" Lucy shrieked before becoming slightly dizzy. "What the...?" She said as she tried to balance herself. Sora blanched as she held her hand over her nose, poison. Some bastard is trying to kill them!

With the air left in her lungs Sora looked at Virgo, "Could you take us somewhere that could help us instead, right now? We might still be in danger going that way." She said as she nodded towards the hole Virgo had made. Nodding in understanding Virgo lifted both girls over her shoulders as she made a hole in the ground to a place she knew very well.

Virgo burst through the floor of Fairy Tail, startling most of the members. They became frazzled whenever she placed down Lucy and some girl they've never seen before down onto an empty table before giving them a salute. "They might have been poisoned." She said before she disappeared all together.

Everyone stood around the table with the unconscious girls, but it didn't last long whenever the master had told Mira and Erza to take them to the infirmary and have Wendy give them a check up. While everyone celebrated and cried out in relief Natsu stood where he had been by the table, happy that his friend was okay. Although the girl that had been with Lucy...

Natsu bit his lip, it couldn't be. She couldn't be.

In the infirmary...

"What the hell?" Sora questioned as she touched the side of her head that she knew should be throbbing with complete and utter pain. It puzzled her that she felt perfectly fine, even after the poison. It felt as thought she hadn't been hurt and hadn't been almost killed.

"You're up!" Sora turned her head to see a little girl with long blue hair staring at her with a smile.

"Where am I?"

"Fairy Tail! We almost thought that you wouldn't make it with how strong the poison was, but I'm glad you're alright!" Sora's eyes had gone wide for a moment before they softened and she rubbed the girl's head. "Thank you. you must have been the one who made sure I lived."

Wendy beamed happily at the girl, it made the bluenette feel good that this girl could tell it was Wendy who helped her. Normally on occasions people would ask where the person who saved them was.

"Would you like to come downstairs? I'm sure Lucy would be happy to see you're okay." Sora smiled at the girl before peeling off the layers of covers over her and standing up, stretching. "Okay." Sora wished this little girl could be her little sister, she is just so sweet.

As they descended down the stairs and started to head to the bar, the entire guild went silent as a variety of eyes had landed on her. When they got to the main floor, Sora expected for it to go away, but it hadn't. Instead, someone had spoken up, "Are you the one who made the chain that took Lucy's keys to her?"

She stared at the pink haired boy a bit before slowly nodding. She watched as he clenched his fists and opened them repeating before he stopped and ran right at her, surprising most of the guild.

"Mitsu!"

He cried out as he held onto Sora, who seemed very much surprised at the sudden outburst from the boy. "Natsu, what are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked as she stared at the boy who seemed ever so out of character at the moment. Most of the guild just stared as they tried to connect what on earth had made him call the girl Mitsu, until the thought of the chains and the girl's purple hair came to mind.

"Natsu, let her go. That isn't Mitsu."

Makarov said as he stood at the bar on one of the stools. Natsu let her go, but frowned and went to protest. "I'm sorry, but my name is Sora." But had been cut off by the girl who could very well have been an older version of Mitsu herself.

"I would like to thank you my dear, from what Lucy here told us if it weren't for you then she would have died."

Sora blinked before giving the old man a smile.

"Yeah, but if Lucy wasn't there then I would've been screwed too." She shrugged at the end, making Makarov crack a small grin.

"You know, I don't see a guild mark anywhere on you." He said as he took a sip from a glass mug. Lucy smiled, she knew where this was going.

"And you told me you were going to look for a job before we got kidnapped." Lucy added in very slyly.

"So why not join Fairy Tail?" Makarov finished.

Sora stared at him for a bit before looking around the guild at everyone else, they all seemed to be waiting for an answer from her. For a moment, she couldn't drag her eyes away from the sulking pink haired boy before she looked back at the master of the guild. She gave them a smile.

"Oh what the hell, sure."

And with that note, everyone began to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had already passed by fast the moment Sora had gotten her purple Fairy Tail mark on her right cheek. Ever since she's been getting to know some of the members more and going on missions with different people every now and then. Romeo had become quite fond of the girl and followed her like a lost puppy-to which Lucy laughed and Happy tried to perform a fake marriage ceremony-.

All in all, most people enjoyed her company.

Most.

Natsu Dragneel wouldn't let go of the fact that she had the same unique look and talents as Mitsu, but no one could understand why he wouldn't let it go. Not once has he spoken to the girl since she had gotten her mark and since then he's been very keen on ignoring the girl-most likely for the rest of his life- so that hadn't meant the jobs she has been on with team Natsu was a complete zero.

Sora sighed as she stared at the requests people have made on the job board, this time she wanted to do one alone. No one else, just her. Like it used to be. Scanning over a variety of horrible paying jobs, she finally managed to find a decent-okay, way more than decent- one. "500,000 jewel, save the princess from the dark guild." She stared at it for a bit before taking the flyer in her hands.

She bit her lip, could she really pull this off alone?

It's not labeled as an S-Class and she has the stealth, it seems a bit cliche, but at least she's not saving the chick from a tower like in fairy tails. "Mira, I'm going to take this request." Sora said as she showed the girl the paper. Mira smiled and nodded before wishing the girl luck and with that, she made her way to a place called Luna.

* * *

"Mira, there's a request on the job board that is S-Class that I accidentally mixed up with the normal requests. Do you think you can get it for me?" Makarov asked as the girl have him a bright smile before asking which request had been mixed up. Not many people went on requests today, so it most likely hadn't been picked at all.

"The only one that involves a dark guild and I think something about a princess..."

Then again...

Mira's smile faltered as she froze completely, just standing there with a mug in her hands. For a moment, her aura became scary, like how it used to be when her and Erza would go at it when they were little. It just felt so...so demonic. The Master shuddered at the feeling.

"Master." She scolded in a harsh tone, "You should have gotten it earlier. Sora took that request. Alone!" She hissed out the last word for a lot of emphasis on how bad the matter was. And it was pretty bad, the girl had only been a member for a month, and now has the possibility of dieing because of one careless mistake.

"I'll send out word to the person who made the request. Hopefully they get it in time." Makarov said as he returned to his office. What he didn't think of was the fact that mail doesn't run on Sunday's and she had already left in early morning, but a certain red head knew this, and she just so happened to have over heard their conversation.

"Everyone be ready to leave for Luna soon." Erza said as she recalled over looking the flyer earlier, thinking that there would be a catch to a mission like that one.

"Luna?"

"Why?"

"Carla, we're going somewhere new!"

"I hope I won't have to use Aquarius."

Comments came from the group, none of the boys' questions being answered at all. They immediately stopped when they saw the flames of hell flowing passionately through Erza's eyes as she commanded them to "Shut the hell up and do as they're told."

They found it odd whenever Erza stated to them firmly that they would _have _to travel by train or else they would be too late, whatever she had meant by that. Making the group grow very curious for Erza started acting very out of character whenever the train arrived late and wasn't going as fast as she wanted it to.

What Natsu hated about this was that this Luna place Erza said they were going to would take three days to get to. To say he was displeased was a grave understatement. And it got worse when day two came drawing to an end when Erza told them the reason they were going to this place. Well, worse for Natsu that it.

"So Sora accidentally took an S-Class Job?"

Lucy gasped at the news, she never really liked S-Class jobs because of the one she was dragged into going to by Natsu.

"How will we know where she is if we're not going to get there before her?" Gray asked with a good point. "We're not. We might catch up to her in time before she sets off for the dark guild, but if she's already there we're going to help her out."

Natsu frowned, he really couldn't stand the girl. Not that he found her annoying or anything, but it still bothers him just how much she is like Mitsu. Her hair color, her magic, hell even her scent! There wasn't any loneliness in the girl's eyes like Mitsu once had that she tried her best not to show anybody, but still.

Natsu sighed as he suddenly got over his sickness momentarily, staring out the window as he watched the scenery fly by. He couldn't stand that she was so much like the girl that he picked on and it made him feel bad. He couldn't help but feel like she's just like Mitsu for a reason.

That she was there at the guild just to make him feel bad for what happened. That fate wanted him to be friends with this one only so death could take her away. So really, it's not her he hates. It's just the ironic turn of events that has happened recently.

Finally day two ended and day three went by fast and before they knew it they were all looking for the person who had made the request. After a few hours later they had finally found the place, but what they saw was unexpected. The place seemed like a total nightmare, it was a dark, spooky mansion. It looked like it was haunted, which made most of them go pale.

"So this is the place?" Lucy asked in a shaky voice as she stared at it.

"...Aye..." Happy quivered in fear, not caring that Lucy held him tightly in her arms.

Wendy looked like she was about to cry and Carla sighed.

"Maybe we should just wait for her." Most of them were going to agree on that statement, that is, until they heard a high pitched scream coming from inside the place. "Does anyone else think that sounded a lot like Sora?" Erza asked as she took a step forward.

"So the request was a trap?" Gray growled in anger, how could someone do something like that?

Natsu bit his lip. Why was he hesitating to run inside? Every time one of his nakama has ever been in trouble he would always run to their side. So why hesitate now?

_Because you're scared you might find her severely injured, maybe even dead. Because you're scared of seeing another Mitsu, you're scared of hearing those same words escape this girl's lips. _

A small voice whispered in the back of his mind. He growled before stomping up to the steps and kicking the door right open, "Alright you bastard? What have you done with our nakama?" Erza smiled as she heard that, she was glad he was finally thinking of her as their nakama.

Although his little moment ended quickly when the floor beneath him disappeared and he fell through a trap. Lucy sweat dropped, Happy yelled out his friend's name, Gray rolled his eyes, Wendy was shaking horrible, Carla just stayed where she was in the air, and Erza sighed.

"Let's go get those two."


End file.
